working to gain whats lost
by mysteriouswriter
Summary: its sorta a tear jerker not a big one but.


Harry's pov  
  
Harry wakes up in the morning as the sun starts to come out.He looks around slowly remembering the night before and the odd dream.  
Harry walked around looking for jobs,but not finding anyone who would take in a person with no memory.  
  
  
Ginny's pov  
  
Ginny awoke wondering how the day would be.she dressed and went for breakfast. "Ahh what a beautiful day" she proclaimed as she looked out the window.She started to think of last night but buissied herself so she wouldn't think of it any more.  
  
Harry's pov  
  
Harry finally gave up and went to search for food.He was able to get a few handouts."Harry is that you!?!?"an almost familiar voice asked as Harry looked behind him."I am Harry but who are you?"harry asked standing before the red haired young man."it's me Ron.don't you remember me?"Ron aksed a almost scared look crossing his once happy face."NO i dont i htink you may have me confused with someone else"Harry said turning back to the little bit of food he had."Harry I know it's you I know your past just come with me. I will get you some new clothes and food.Harry wasn't sure about it but he went anyway.  
  
Harry walked in the door with Ron uneasily looking around."Ron hunny I"before Hermione could say another word she saw Harry."Oh my goodness it can't be" Hermione said looking at Harry like she had seen a ghost."Yes honey it's him."Ron said happily looking back with his wife as if he himself still wasn't sure.Hermione rushed into Harry's arms and hugged him, although it made him feel weird,he patted her back.they showed him a picture of them all,to insure he wouldn't think them mad,and they sent him to take a shower.Harry run the water to his likeing and got in.The hot water dripped from him as he let this new information run through his mind.Then he thought about that girl he had his arm around in the picutre as he got out and dried off."Could that be the girl I am married to?"he thought as he walked to the sink with a towel around his waist. he kept thinking about it he got a pain.It ran through his body.As it traveled it grew and he dropped to his knees from the pain and cried as his mind acheingly tried to remember it all.  
Ron heard him cry out and went in there and helped his friend to his feet while he sobbed a little."Im ok"he said after a little bit of staggering and still some tears."i don't know what happened but I wan't you to help me remember."Ron shookhis head and gave him some clothes to put on.They went and got out pictures of them at hogwarts and the three(Ron,Hermione,and Harry)sat looking at them.  
  
Ginny's pov  
  
"it's going to be his birthday in another 4 days"Ginny said as she sighed."Sometimes I wonder if he is actually dead."Ginny sat and read a book.She got to a page that had a note in it.She had never seen it before she opened it, and it was a note that dumbledore had sent Harry.Ginny opened the letter and read:  
dear Harry,  
I hope you and your soon-to-be-wife are doing all right.I can't talk much now I have a mission for you.There is a new evil that is pleagueing our lives.Come over as soon as you can.  
It was dated 2 nights before their wedding, but she knew Harry never went she was with him until then.She run her finger across the wedding ring she still had on and got her coat,'I am going to see what this is about.  
  
Ginny walked up to the grounds and met Mcgonagol."Oh, hello Ginny what are you doing here?"Mcgonagol said smileing at the puffy eyed broken hearted Ginny."I want to see dumbledore please"Ginny said stone faced trying not to cry as she saw the tree that her and Harry sat under when he asked her to marry him.  
  
Harry's pov  
  
Harry had spent hours looking at the pictures even after Ron and Hermione went to bed.He finally found one of the wedding right when they were starting their vowels and looked at it.(Hermione and Ron told him thats when the picture was taken if you wanna know)he fell asleep with the picture against his chest and had another dream.this time she was walking down the aisle.He realized she wasn't getting closer but further away.He ran toward her but was captured by something and carried off.she was screaming again.He was awakened by his scare hurting and a flash of memories plaugeing his thoughts.He sat up swetting like he had the other night.I will have to go see who they said was dumbl... something and see if he knows anything. Harry layed down and fell asleep again his mind still swimming. 


End file.
